


Sweet

by Cunninglinguist



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Boys Kissing, Caring Rick, Crying, Cute, Daryl loves Rick, Daryl's feelings, Dirty Talk, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, If you're looking for plot this ain't it, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, POV Daryl, Riding, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Shy Daryl, Smut, Top Rick, Virgin Daryl, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, Zombie apocalypse levels of mess, cum as lube, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick share a bed when they are forced to spend the night away from the group after a run. Daryl has a wet dream, and Rick is extremely understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves, so sorry it's been ages and ages since I posted anything Rickyl-y! Life has been...insane. But I'm back, and so is TWD (holla!). In the meantime, please enjoy this extra fluffy story about Rick taking Daryl's virginity some time between seasons 3 & 4 :) I hope you like it!
> 
> Standard disclaimers: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its lovely, gritty characters. This work is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.

"Guess this's good a place as any." Daryl narrowed his eyes, surveying the room once more before looking back at Rick.

Rick shrugged and nodded in response. "Sure. Seems secure enough. We'll head back first thing in the morning."

Suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion, Daryl leaned down to set his crossbow against the wall. Shit. A dull ache pulsed through his shoulders and upper back. 

He and Rick had gone out on a supplies run and ended up way further out than they'd planned. They'd had some serious luck with canned food and some medicine in a dilapidated cabin in the woods before a small hoard of walkers had forced them to leave in a hurry.

Now, in the darkness of the dead of night, Daryl was standing in what appeared to be the master bedroom of another run down, single-story house even deeper in the woods. The only light was the moonlight that streamed through the cracks in the boards on the windows, but amidst the debris in the room Daryl could see a decently sized bed covered with what must have once been a fancy plush comforter and a sad, dirty easy chair shoved up against the wall. There he stood, in the middle of someone's interrupted life, with nothing but his crossbow, a full bag of raided goods, and Rick, who was making sure that the boards across the windows were sturdy.

Rick. His best friend. The first best friend that he'd ever had. Rick, who put his life on the line to protect Daryl every single day. Rick, who looked and smelled and felt like the home Daryl had never known, like the lover for whom Daryl had always secretly pined…Rick was comfort and stability, joy and reason. 

Trying to ignore the heat that flooded his face, Daryl averted his eyes from Rick and sat his weary body down on the matted comforter. The feeling of getting off of his feet was unbelievable, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh contentedly as he felt the pleasurable relief that rushed through him as the weight was removed from his aching feet and legs. It had been a long, long day.

He opened his eyes to Rick's slightly amused face looking at him. "You take the bed, I'll take this..." Daryl watched him warily eye up the easy chair. "...this."

Daryl haphazardly kicked off his shoes and laid all the way down on his back, sighing happily at the sensation. Almost drunk on the happiness and comfort that he was feeling, Daryl decided not to hold back. "Nah. Chair's all nasty an' shit. Looks like it's got blood on it. Just sleep in here."

Rick raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Daryl opened his eyes and gave Rick a lopsided smile. "Yeah. 'Sides, we gotta push that chair against the door."

Rick returned the half smile and shifted his weight. "Alright. Gonna go get some water an' take a leak."

This wouldn't be the first time that Daryl and Rick had shared a bed, and Daryl hoped it wouldn't be the last. He wished desperately that he were smoother, that he knew how to act around Rick, how to tell Rick how important their closeness was to him. The level of comfort between the two had transcended every bond that Daryl had ever experienced with another person, including his brother Merle. Rick never wanted to use Daryl, never wanted to hurt him or make him feel badly. He cared about Daryl and valued his opinion, which made him feel strange and somewhat woozy. 

Although it had taken Daryl a long, long time to realize it, he'd finally understood that this was what it felt like to trust someone unconditionally. Shortly after, and with more than a little terror, he admitted to himself that he loved Rick. At first, he thought that he loved Rick like a brother, since that was the only kind of love he had ever known before. He had to quickly amend that notion when he found himself thinking and dreaming of Rick in a decidedly not brotherly way...quite frequently.

Daryl felt something nudge against his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw Rick looking down at him, holding out a water bottle. 

"Thanks," he mumbled, unscrewing the cap and downing it. It tasted so incredible after so many hours without, he couldn't help but chug the whole thing.

Rick closed the door and locked it before crossing the room to push the easy chair against it, grunting softly with the effort. Daryl bit his lip. He could see Rick's profile in the moonlight, his sweat-limp curls falling over his forehead. He tried not to squirm.

After double-checking the boards and barriers, Rick let out a heaving sigh and came around to the other side of the bed. Daryl couldn't stop chewing at his lips to save his life, and his heart skipped a beat when he felt Rick's weight settle onto the mattress beside him. He heard Rick kick off his heavy boots, then stand to unbuckle his pants. Saliva flooded Daryl's mouth as he heard the sound of Rick's belt and pants hitting the floor. This was new.

"It's hot," said Rick, climbing on top of the comforter and settling in. "Hope ya don't mind."

"S'alright," mumbled Daryl, hoping that Rick couldn't hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. He shifted to lie on his side, so that his back was to Rick, in hopes that Rick wouldn't be able to see that his cock was rock hard in his pants. The pressure was too much. Carefully, he pressed the heel of his hand against his bulge and bit his lip again to stifle a groan.

"Night, Daryl," said Rick groggily, gently tapping Daryl's leg with his foot. Daryl couldn't help but shiver at the touch.

"Night," he rasped back, closing his eyes and trying his damnedest to get his heart to stop hammering.

***********

Daryl's dreams were not usually beautiful or positive, but that night, Daryl dreamt of soft lips, of feather light caresses of calloused fingertips....dark curls, damp with sweat, hot breath against his face...sure hands gripping his hips from behind as he felt himself being filled up impossibly full, impossibly bright, impossibly hot, impossibly complete...he dreamt of burning pleasure, of aching desire, of love bursting inside of him and radiating through his entire body, of being utterly enveloped by and filled up with Rick, Rick, Rick...

"Daryl!"

Daryl was startled awake by Rick's harsh whisper and something hot and slippery wet between his legs. In the moonlight, Daryl could see that Rick was staring down at him, his eyes wide and his expression unreadable.

Mortification rippled throughout Daryl's body as the reality of his current situation set in, followed swiftly by a cold anchor of dread settling in his stomach. He had just come in his pants while he was sleeping. Next to Rick. Having the most vivid, wild, beautiful sex dream. About Rick.

"Uh." Daryl didn't think he'd ever been more horrified, nor less able to find words, in his life. All he could do was stare up at Rick and bite his lip.

Swallowing, Rick managed, "You ok?"

It was painfully obvious how hard he was trying to play dumb.

Daryl nodded, his face burning in shame. 

"Did ya...was it a nightmare?" Daryl could see Rick's eyes traveling his body.

Daryl shook his head no. He couldn’t see a way out of this situation that ended well.

"You, ah. You were sayin' my name and...you were shakin'. Figured I had t'wake ya." Rick's gaze was fixed on the front of Daryl's pants, eyes so wide Daryl could see the whites. 

Daryl squirmed slightly. He wasn't used to being looked at like that, and he hadn't had a wet dream since he was a teenager, certainly never while sharing a bed. Hell, he had never come in front of anyone else before this moment. He didn’t know much, but he knew enough to gather that it wasn't supposed to go down like this: coming in your sleep next to the object of your secret, shameful desire.

"So you, uh, had a good dream? 'Bout...me?" Rick's breathing had become labored. Daryl's had never been anything but. His heart thundered in his chest.

Rick exhaled audibly before tentatively moving a hand to rest on Daryl's shoulder. "S'alright, Daryl, you can tell me."

Daryl was paralyzed. What does he do? What does he say? Would Rick want him around anymore if he knew all of Daryl's deepest, darkest desires? But what choice did he have when Rick was acting like he already knew the answers to his questions, and when Rick was looking at him like that? 

Daryl could feel Rick's eyes boring into him, blazing through his long-kept secrets. Daryl chewed on his lip and nodded.

Rick's hand was trailing up and down Daryl's arm soothingly, almost absently. He let out a shaky exhale into the palpable tension between them. Panic and arousal warred inside of Daryl as he watched Rick watching him, feeling stripped to the bone. Rick's fingertips moved down his arm, electrifying him, grazing his sides before finally brushing over the soaked front of his pants. Daryl was torn between being crushed under the weight of even more shame at the realization that he had come so much that it had seeped through his drawers, and trying not to pass out at the feeling of Rick touching him where he'd never been touched before. At least not by anyone else.

"Can I...we should get you outta these wet pants." Rick's voice was low and husky. Daryl's cock was hardening again rapidly at Rick's words and under his fingers. Without thinking, blinded by lust, Daryl nodded his assent.

Sighing at the permission, Rick unbuckled Daryl's belt and maneuvered himself between Daryl's thighs. Daryl's brain was short-circuiting! 

Rick slowly pulled his pants down his legs, sitting back on his heels and tossing them to the floor. His eyes blazed into Daryl’s as he first removed his shirt, and then Daryl’s. For a moment, Daryl felt anxious about Rick seeing his body--his scars--and briefly considered protesting, but all words caught in his throat as Rick’s warm hands roamed over his bare flesh. 

Sweat broke out on Daryl's forehead and his chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. His erection stood proudly in his soaked boxers and Rick was just staring at him, at his body, his gaze resembling that of a starving man laying eyes upon a sumptuous feast. 

"Daryl..." Rick said quietly, reverently, as he lightly ran his hands up Daryl's trembling legs. "Can I....can I touch you? This alright?"

In his brain, Daryl was screaming, "Oh fuck oh fuck-- please please PLEASE touch me, I'll die if you don't!" 

He nodded and whispered, "Yeah....yeah."

Rick descended on Daryl, pressing their chests together, and Daryl was having an out of body experience as thick heat of repressed arousal pulsed between them. He couldn't suppress a moan as Rick's heavy, hard cock rubbed his own, smearing his cum around in his boxers, nor could he mask his ecstatic sob of relief when Rick finally laid claim to his lips, kissing him hungrily, their tongues colliding. Daryl kissed back, pouring everything that he felt into Rick’s yielding mouth, hoping that Rick would like how he kissed. He prayed to anyone, anywhere, that his lack of experience wouldn't shine through and put Rick off.

Daryl had wrapped his legs around Rick's waist and buried his hands in his curls, which felt even more incredible than he had imagined, and Rick was doing something with his hips that sent electricity thrumming through his veins. Vaguely, Daryl wondered if it was possible to spontaneously combust. He could not control the little desperate moans and gasps that he was pouring into Rick's mouth, nor could he still the erratic stutter of his hips as his back arched against the bed and Rick's beautiful, hard body slid against his. 

Suddenly, Daryl felt hot lips ghosting over his neck and warm fingers in his boxers, stroking over his balls, up his hard cock, swiping through the mess he'd made. He threw his head back and let out a strangled, "Ah!!"

Then the fingers were gone and Rick was bringing them to his own lips and he was tasting and sucking Daryl's cum off of his fingers.

"Fuck!" Daryl whispered hoarsely, incredulous of the sight. Was he still dreaming, or was this really happening? He wasn't sure that it mattered.

Rick released his finger with a loud pop and smiled predatorily down at Daryl, his lips shining with spit and cum. Daryl felt like a big, warm pile of mush. "You taste so good, Daryl."

Daryl's hips thrust upwards of their own accord as he groaned. He was so hard, harder than he’d ever been in his life. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

Suddenly, warm fingers curled into his waistband, peeling his boxers off. Dazed with lust, Daryl gaped as Rick balled up his underwear, brought it to his face, inhaled deeply and shuddered before setting them down on the bed.

Daryl's breathing was ragged as Rick pushed his thighs open. Then, as if awakened from a spell, Rick looked up at Daryl's face, reddened lips parted. "Daryl…you gotta tell me if this ain’t ok."

"S'fine, s'good, keep goin'," babbled Daryl, barely recognizing his own voice. It sounded strained and high, desperate.

Rick smiled at him and gently leaned over to press a kiss to his chin. "You're very...very beautiful, y'know that?" He breathed, kissing down his neck.

Daryl felt like he had been simultaneously punched in the gut and injected with the highest dose of the finest drugs in the world. Beautiful? Him??

"'M not," he mumbled, his face hot, but Rick persistently kissed down his body to his straining cock and whispered, "Yes you are. So beautiful, so strong.” 

Daryl keened under his touch and arched his back. 

"Oh, god. Daryl. I've wanted you like this for...for so long." Rick's breath was hot, electrifying on Daryl's hard, sticky flesh. He leaned forward and tentatively licked at the shaft. Moaning, he surged forward, enveloping Daryl's cock in his perfect, hot mouth, eagerly devouring his cum.

Daryl's synapses exploded. His hands flew up to cover his face as he experienced ineffable pleasure, his bottom lip quivering as he burst at the seams with an ecstasy that he had never known.

Suddenly Rick's skilled tongue was questing even lower, lapping over his heavy balls and taint. Sure fingers kneaded him apart and Rick was just exploring, tasting, circling with hot, wet torturous movements. Daryl couldn't help it: tears began to flow freely down his cheeks.

"Daryl?" The sinful sensations had stopped, and Rick had lifted his head, concerned eyes studying Daryl's face. "You want me t'stop? I'm sorry..."

Daryl again struggled to find words. He craned his neck to look at Rick, his best friend, his fearless leader who he would follow until the end of the time, who he would take a bullet or a bite for, who was here with him now, who *wanted* him....

"D-don't stop," Daryl managed. He swallowed, cursing himself before continuing, "But I…gotta tell ya, never done this before."

Rick’s lips parted in surprise. “Really? Never?”

Daryl nodded and braced himself for the inevitable rejection.

“So…” Rick rubbed Daryl's inner thigh reassuringly, though his eyes were dark. “I’d be your first?”

“Yeah…”

Rick narrowed his eyes, and Daryl let out a surprised gasp as he was manhandled onto his stomach. Rick pulled him up on his knees and parted his legs even wider. Daryl's face burned: his cheek was pressed into the comforter and his ass was just... on display. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life: there was nowhere for him to hide. Panting hard against the bed, he ventured a glance back at Rick.

Rick was just *staring* at him, hungrily, reverently, taking the sight of him in, his gaze making Daryl's toes curl and his heart clench. "Rick," he said urgently, boldly sticking his ass out. The anticipation was unbearable.

Rick let out a growl and Daryl turned away, submitting entirely to sensation. Rick's beard was brushing over his sensitive flesh, Rick's lips were kissing across the lush swell of his ass. Rick's hands spread him, opened him, and when Rick's mouth finally reached the place where Daryl craved it, he let out a cry and twisted his hands in the sheets.

Rick groaned as his hot tongue lapped and circled and--oh god--licked into Daryl, wiggling and flexing and spearing. Daryl was biting his lips so hard and trying to ignore the fresh tears welling in his eyes as he unconsciously rolled his hips back onto Rick's face. The sensation of someone being inside of him was unparalleled; he thanked the powers that be that he had had the opportunity to wash himself just before this run. 

"Ah! Rick, you're--mm--you're inside me!" Daryl cried frantically. 

Rick moaned, a deep rumble that Daryl felt rip right through his very core, and brought one hand up from its bruising grip on Daryl to give his ass a little smack. He pulled off with an obscene slurp to ask gruffly, “You like that?”

"Ah, fuck! Yes, fuck!" Daryl was whimpering, the slight sting of the slap going right to his aching cock, which dripped with a mix of precum, the cum from his earlier release, and saliva that was running in excess from Rick's mouth.

Rick spread Daryl open, and circled his rim with a slick finger. Daryl arched his back and tensed up as the blunt tip eased just inside of him. 

"Ok?" Rick stilled his finger and gently rubbed Daryl’s lower back. 

"Y-yeah," Daryl managed to choke out, thighs quivering. He was beyond overwhelmed, but he knew he didn't want this to stop. Taking several deep breaths, Daryl braced himself on his forearms. “Keep goin’."

Rick bent his head and that unbelievable tongue was back, licking at where Daryl's asshole fluttered around his finger, and Daryl felt himself opening and Rick's finger slowly sliding deeper and deeper. It burned as Daryl's body tried to reject it, but at the same time he wanted more. Daryl groaned, half in discomfort, half in pleasure, and when Rick's other hand came around to roughly grip his cock, Daryl cried out and Rick's finger easily slid the rest of the way in.

"Jesus," breathed Rick as Daryl clenched around his finger. "You're doing so good, opening up so nice, sweetheart.”

Daryl felt absolutely incredible. It hurt, yes, but only a little, and he needed to adjust to the brand new sensations, but he had already decided that he loved how it felt to have Rick inside of him. He wanted more. He felt slightly crazed and didn't even want to think about what he must look like, on his hands and knees pushing hungrily back onto Rick's finger, a steady string of drool dripping from his lip onto the bed, back arched wantonly.

"Fuck," he sighed out shakily, moving his hips as Rick gently thrust his finger in and out. "Need more--more."

"Anything, Daryl," growled Rick, pressing his middle finger insistently against Daryl. "Anything you want."

Daryl let out a cry as the second finger joined the first. The initial burn was the same, just bigger, just *more*, and Rick stilled his fingers to allow Daryl to adjust. Soon enough, Daryl was hanging his head between his forearms and grinding his ass back, letting out little moans and fucking himself back onto three of Rick's long, perfect fingers and thrusting his dripping cock forward into Rick's hand. He thought that he had to have died and gone to heaven; how could anything on this earth possibly feel this good?

"Rick--Rick!" cried Daryl urgently, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. He had to know what it was like to be as full of Rick as possible, and he had to know now.

"Yeah?" Rick replied lowly, stilling Daryl's hips.

Daryl bit his lips, unsure of how to verbalize what he wanted. "'M...'m ready," he said, looking at Rick over his shoulder. Rick met his eyes with a heated, desirous gaze that sent a searing shudder through Daryl.

"Me, too," Rick sighed, carefully pulling his fingers out. He sat back on his heels and looked around, as if something had just occurred to him. He swallowed. "I don't wanna hurt you, Daryl, and we don't got any slick."

Of course....no slick. That would definitely make things more challenging. 

Rick pulled away, eyes dark as an idea occurred to him. Smirking, he reached for Daryl's boxers, scooping some cum up with his fingers to coat his cock. "Hands and knees, Daryl."

Daryl shocked himself by moving faster than he'd ever moved in his life, trying to get his head around this utter desperation for another person, this persistent and dull ache that began in his heart and travelled between his legs. He arched his back and spread his knees wide. 

He heard and felt Rick spit on his opening followed by something impossibly hard and big and wet rubbing against him. "Ready?" Rick whispered hoarsely, nudging against him.

"Yeah, but is it---s'gonna fit?" Slurred Daryl, looking through hazy eyes over his shoulder. He was so gone with lust he could barely bring himself to worry.

Rick chuckled lowly and ran careful hands up and down his sides before resting them on his narrow hips. "It'll fit, trust me. Let me take care of you."

Daryl nodded and bit his lip, not turning his eyes away from  
Rick's face. He let out a pained groan as he felt an unbelievable, searing pressure against his sensitive opening. Rick's mouth was hanging open, his brow furrowed as his eyes stayed glued to where his cock was sliding ever so slowly into Daryl's body.

Daryl fell onto his forearms, his hands fisting the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Rick was going slowly, panting hard and loud behind him, and it must have been torture for him. Daryl felt like he was being lit on fire. He bit down through his lip, tasting blood as he felt the head of Rick's cock breach him entirely before Rick stilled his hips. His body trembled incessantly as it clenched around Rick in an attempt to both accommodate him and to force him out. God, it burned. It was so much more than Daryl had ever expected, but he wanted it, wanted to accept everything Rick had to give him. Biting down harder on his lip, Daryl forced his body to get on board with his heart.

He felt himself adjusting to the stretch. Rick's hands stroked his back sweetly. "Ok?" He asked unsteadily.

"Y-yeah," breathed Daryl. "Hurts."

"Should I stop?" 

Daryl’s heart burst at the concern in Rick’s voice. Gritting his teeth, Daryl rolled his hips back just so, sliding down on another inch of Rick's cock as he gasped out, “No!”

"Shit!" Rick's fingers tightened painfully on Daryl's hips. Daryl looked back to see him spit into his right hand and hunch over, reaching beneath to grab Daryl's flagging arousal with slick fingers.

"Ah--ahh!" Daryl cried, slamming his forehead down onto the bed and shuddering violently. There it was, the feeling he desperately craved. Rick sighed behind him, a beautiful noise, and tightened his slippery grip on Daryl's cock, which hardened rapidly in his grasp. As Rick pulled on him, Daryl felt his body open and the rest of Rick’s erection slide into him.

"Oh, my god." Rick's voice was full of awe as his pelvis was flush with Daryl's ass. Daryl's eyes were squeezed shut, his breath coming noisily through his nose. He couldn't think properly to save his life; all he knew was that he was burning from the inside, that he was split in half by Rick, that Rick wanted to be with him. 

Rick bent over Daryl and kissed between his shoulder blades. He wrapped his strong arms around Daryl's chest and hauled him up to sit in his lap, so that his sweaty back slid against Rick's hard, muscled chest. Daryl's legs were spread wide, draped over Rick's thighs. The change in position pushed Rick's thick cock even deeper into him.

"Feel good?" Rick asked, sloppily kissing up Daryl's neck. "Want it t'be good for you."

"G-good," whimpered Daryl.

"Mmm. Gonna move now. Breathe, Daryl." Rick threaded his sinewy arms under Daryl's to grasp his shoulders, holding Daryl in place as he shifted and rolled his hips. His cock slid out about an inch, then slid all the way back in. The pain was exquisite. Daryl thought he was going to break apart, or that Rick's cock was going to come out of his mouth. He fleetingly realized that felt completely helpless, and for once he didn't mind.

"That's it, you look so good...so good sitting on my cock," murmured Rick in his ear. Daryl whimpered and clutched at Rick's arms. 

"Tell me how it feels," Rick continued, kissing and nipping at Daryl's throat. Daryl reached back to grip a generous handful of Rick's curls with his left hand as Rick began pulling out further before thrusting it all back inside, inside of Daryl, claiming him.

Daryl whispered shakily, "It’s so big. Can feel ya...everywhere inside me. Feels like--mmm--Rick!"

"Oh, Daryl," growled Rick, mouthing at the area just below Daryl’s ear. “So tight, so perfect.”

Daryl felt the sweat dripping down between his back and Rick's chest, he felt the sweat on his own brow and the dampness in Rick's curls, the sharp pangs from Rick's little love bites, but every sensation paled in comparison to the gorgeous, painful drag of Rick's hard cock inside of him. When Rick shifted his angle a bit and thrust back in, Daryl yelled out as stars exploded behind his eyes. Rick had hit something deep inside of him that made him want to come everywhere.

"Yeah, there’s your sweet spot," Rick breathed, keeping his thrusts at the same angle as Daryl's head fell back onto his shoulder. Daryl slid his unoccupied hand downwards to press against his lower stomach, trying to feel Rick's thrusts deep inside of him, before reaching lower to frantically stroke himself. He was grinding down on Rick's lap, moaning continuously as a delicious heat flooded his belly. It was brighter and more painful and more pleasurable than any dream he'd ever had.

Suddenly, Rick's hand was replacing his own on his cock. Daryl gasped out, hips stuttering, and his newly freed hand reached back to Rick's slick lower back, pulling him forward as Rick worked him over from all sides. Daryl was overwhelmed as the heat built into something insurmountable that threatened to burst forth from him and crush him, destroy him in the most gorgeous way. He would die completely surrounded by Rick, at Rick's mercy, with Rick's name on his lips.

"Ooh, you gonna come, baby? You're shakin', Christ you're amazing, Daryl, so sweet." Rick's voice was rough and desperate in Daryl's ear. Daryl squirmed, shook, and writhed, his head thrashing side to side on Rick's sweaty shoulder as he incessantly moaned Rick's name, succumbing to the brutal, heavenly onslaught of sensation. Rick held his body even closer, so that Daryl couldn’t tell where Rick’s heartbeat ended and his began.

"Gimme your cum, Daryl, want your cum all over my hand, all over the bed..." Rick sucked hard on Daryl's neck and his hips stuttered. "Wanna feel ya come all over my big cock -" Rick slammed his hips up, and Daryl knew he was lost.

"Ah, Rick! Gonna--gonna come!" He yelled, fisting Rick's hair like it was keeping him alive. 

"Yeah? Yeah? Go on baby, lemme have it baby, fuck, Daryl, oh, gonna come inside you--" Rick thrust up so deep, hitting exactly the spot Daryl needed him to hit and groaning, long and loud. Daryl felt a hot burst deep inside of him and he wailed Rick's name as he came so hard he thought he might pass out.

"God, Daryl," panted Rick into Daryl's neck, his arms circled around his middle as they came down from their orgasms together. Daryl thought he might cry again, but he bit his lip instead. 

Daryl shifted in an attempt to dismount, but Rick held him still, anchoring him on his lap. Daryl couldn't help but smile a little as he lolled his head back against Rick's shoulder. He tentatively brushed his fingertips over Rick's arms.

Rick nuzzled his neck. "Mmm, that was amazing."

"Good?" Daryl asked, leaning to expose more of his neck to Rick's ministrations.

"Very. Thank you, Daryl." Rick kissed up the proffered flesh.

Daryl looked away shyly. He mumbled, "Don't gotta thank me, didn't do nothin'."

With a groan, Rick gently helped Daryl off of his softening cock. Daryl moaned as he felt the strange, hot rush of Rick’s cum leaking out onto his thighs. He involuntarily clenched his muscles, hoping to keep as much of Rick inside of him as possible.

Sighing in tandem, they laid down on the bed. Daryl threw his forearm over his eyes. Rick propped himself up on one elbow to smile at Daryl. He sweetly kissed his forearm before removing it from his face."'M real happy that I got to be your first. Means….means a lot.”

Rick paused, and for a moment Daryl was surprised to see that Rick didn’t look sure of himself. Worrying his bottom lip, Rick went on, “You mean a lot, to…to me.”

Sheer joy flooded Daryl’s entire being at Rick’s admission. He didn’t know if he was going to cry or to burst into hysterical laughter first. He fought both urges, opting instead for a lopsided smile and a flippant, "Guess I did pretty good for my first time, huh."

Rick chuckled in relief. His eyes were soft, open, and full of an emotion that made Daryl feel alive. "Yeah, ya did. What did ya think? Any good?" 

“Yeah, real good,” murmured Daryl as more heat flooded his face. He bashfully looked up at Rick through his lashes before admitting, “Can’t wait to do it again.”

Rick leaned down to kiss Daryl’s cheeks before pressing their foreheads together. “I can’t wait, either.”

Daryl blushed and held Rick tightly in his arms, silently vowing to never, ever let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I have several Rickyl one-shots in the pipeline, and the number is growing week by week, so stay tuned--new episodes of TWD are my muse. I am also working on a Walking Dead/Hannibal crossover AU fic, which I am hoping to post (at least partially) very soon.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are my life's blood, and they motivate me to keep writing, so if you liked what you saw here, please feel free to let me know! Also, constructive criticism is always welcome :)
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/)! If you've got prompts or ideas, send 'em on over! <3


End file.
